One, Two, Three
by KamiRoku213
Summary: Len has to choose between Kaito and Gakupo...or does he? LKG Threesome Fic -More of a summary inside!-
1. Prologue

LEN

Len has always had feelings for the blue haired male in the class above him, but has never been able to tell him so. However, during his sophmore year, Len makes up his mind to let Kaito know how he feels. Then, out of nowhere, a new guy comes along. It begins when he joins the soccer team with Len. With his long, flowing purple hair in a ponytail, and his great physique, Gakupo also manages to catch the blonde's eye. Now he thinks he must choose between which one he wants to be with, and figure out if either of them feels the same. He soon comes to wonder though, does he have to choose at all?

KAITO

Of course he knew, after all he frequently caught Len staring at him, but when he noticed that he had seen him, he would quickly avert his eyes. This year though, it's... different. He doesn't look away as quickly as he did before, and the look on his face is...almost seductive at times. Kaito at first tries to avoid him, finding his friend's advances very odd and slightly creepy. Once he had started avoiding him though, he realized just how much he missed all those looks. He began to realize, "Damn, I like him too." Once Kaito makes this revelation, he decides to ask Len out, not really caring what everyone else thinks. Once Gakupo shows up though, and ends up catching the blonde's eye as well, Kaito finds himself jealous and wants to eliminate the competition.

GAKUPO

Gakupo has just moved to the Tri State Area, and is starting his senior year at D.W.M.A. (he wasn't quite sure what that stood for yet, no one had really told him), and has joined the soccer team, and their team mascot was Peter the Panda. It was one day after soccer practice when he first really laid eyes on that blonde boy in the sophmore class. He didn't know why, but all of a sudden, he found himself longing to see him, even though he hardly knew him. After a while, he notices the blonde's eyes on himself as well, and they got to know eachother. Gakupo was determined to make Len his, but one boy with blue hair stands in his way...or does he?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Len was woken from dreamland with a start by the sound of his alarm clock alerting him to the fact that it was 6:30 and time to get up. He hit the snooze button to silence the stupid thing, but unfortunately he couldn't go back to sleep due to his dog Ferdinand barking and jumping up to see him.

Len slumped back onto the pillows while the Schnauzer licked his face. He was having such a good dream. He couldn't quite remember exactly what the dream was about, but he knew who.

"Another dream about him," he muttered, his words slightly slurred due to the tongue sliding across his face and mouth.

The same blunette had always occupied his dreams the past few years. Kaito had been his friend since they were kids. Now though, he wanted more than friendship. He wasn't sure if he was actually gay or anything, because he had never felt this way about another guy before, but he hadn't felt this way about a girl either. He also didn't know when he started falling for his friend, but it was sometime in grade 7 when he actually noticed it, and when he fell for him, he fell hard. He had real feelings for him, and had wished to tell him so for years, but he just wasn't sure how to say it. Afterall, it wasn't like he could just walk up to him in the hall and go, "Hey, I'm desperately in love with you! Wanna fuck?"

No, that just wouldn't work. He didn't even think Kaito felt the same about him. But Len made a decision: this would be the year he would finally say the words that he had been longing to for so long...if only he knew how to phrase it.

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

Len sighed and turned off his alarm clock. He had to get up and get ready for school. After all, he needed his education, he didn't want to end up like his dad after all. And on the plus side, when he went to school he didn't need to imagine the sound of Kaito's voice or the way he looked when he smiled, he was right there in front of him. So, albeit somewhat grudgingly, Len got up out of his bed, said a quick goodbye to Ferdinand, and headed to the shower to hopefully wash away some of the grogginess.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Kaito ran his hand under some cold water to soothe the burning some. His thoughts had been centered around Len, and if he would do anything more than stare at him today. He had known since last year that Len had probably fallen for him. He would always catch him staring, but when he did, the blonde would always look away as fast as he possibly could, his face beet red. He wasn't exactlly sure how he felt about this, but Len was his friend so he decided to just not think about it, but it was getting hard to do that lately though. Len's stares were becoming more frequent lately, and he wouldn't look away as quickly as he usually did. It was almost like he was getting more determined to get Kaito to notice him. What would he do next? Kaito had been thinking about this when he accidentally burnt his hand on the frying pan as he was cooking eggs.

After a few minutes he turned off the tap and examined his hand. It wasn't too bad, but he decided he should maybe put something on it just to be safe. He put some burn ointment on it, then proceeded to put a Mario band-aid on top. His grandmother knew he had a thing with Mario, after he had all the games you could buy and had beaten them more than once, so she bought him Mario band-aids. He would have preferred to use a normal band-aid, because it would be kinda weird to walk around with a Mario band-aid on your hand especially when you're a junior, but there weren't any left. So, Mario it was.

Once he threw out his ruined eggs, he settled on just having cereal. Much safer. He ate in silence and his thoughts once again drifted back to the small blonde boy who had decided to lust after him. If Len did anything today at school, he would just ignore it. He didn't want to encourage him, because afterall, he was pretty sure that he didn't feel the same way about him.

He finished his breakfast, put the bowl in the sink, grabbed his bag and headed out the door to his new car. It was a blue Mustang, which Len's sister Rin had named Roy. He wasn't sure why, he didn't understand what was so funny about a Mustang named Roy, but he noticed that Len liked the idea a little too much.

He opened the car door, threw his bookbag in the passenger's seat, shut the door, and turned the key. The purr of the engine sounded so sweet. It briefly took his mind off what was to come. Noticing the time, he decided just sitting here wasn't going to do him any good, so he turned on the radio to listen to some music as he drove to hell. There was a song he hadn't heard on the radio before. He listened to it for a minute.

"Might as well go for a soda, nobody hurts and nobody cries"

It was an odd song, but he knew he probably wouldn't find anything better with the radio stations around here, so he backed-up, and pulled out slowly, then sped off to school.

* * *

There he was, blue hair and all. Kaito was taller than he was, although that wasn't hard to achieve. After all, he was extremely short for his age. It would make kissing Kaito a right pain in the ass if they got together.

"Hey Kaito!" said Len excitedly.

"Hey Len," said Kaito. It was their usual exchange, but Kaito seemed kind of nervous or uncomfortable or something this morning, although it wasn't the first time this week. Len briefly wondered what was up when he noticed Mario's red cap out of the corner of his eye.

"Kaito, what did you do to your hand?" said Len, recognizing the band-aids Kaito's grandmother had bought him.

"Burnt it on the pan while I was making eggs this morning," said Kaito awkwardly, "I was kinda distracted." Len knew Kaito was a klutz, that's why he didn't join the soccer team with Len when he asked him to. So, it wasn't really surprising that he had managed to burn himself on something.

Len was about to say something else when he was interrupted by the bell to tell them to go to homeroom.

"Well, I guess I gotta go, see ya!" said Kaito quickly, and sped off without waiting to hear Len's response.

Len just kind of stood there, dumbstruck. He had no idea what had gotten into Kaito this week. He had been speeding off to class without talking to him, making up excuses why he couldn't hang out, and more. Still not quite sure what was going on, he headed to class before he was told off for being late...again.

The rest of the day was pretty near uneventful, as far as school went anyway. Kaito was still avoiding him, and he still didn't know why. Eventually he gave up wondering why, and just asked him.

"Kaito!" he called to the blue-haired figure down the hall, "Wait up!"

Kaito slowed down but still didn't turn around. Len was getting kind of pissed now, which people noticed quite easily when he shouted, "Kaito! Turn the fuck around and look at me!

* * *

Kaito turned around. He definitely hadn't expected such words to come out of the blonde's mouth. He couldn't recall whether he had actually ever heard him swear before. It came as a bit of a shock. Then he kind of felt bad, but not enough to stop what he was doing. He knew Len had noticed that he was avoiding him, but he just didn't think he could handle his best friend wanting to screw him.

"Hey Len," he said uneasily.

"Hey," said Len stiffly.

"So, how are you?" he asked.

"How do you think I am?" said Len. Kaito could tell he was starting to lose his temper again, and he knew it wouldn't be good. The last time he had been close to being this angry was when Rin tried to publish something about him on the internet. He had always suspected that it was a poem or something embarrassing.

"You have been avoiding me all week, and I want to know why!" he yelled. Yep. He was ticked.

Just then, Kaito's phone rang. He was actually glad for a way out of this conversation, and unfortunately the relief probably showed on his face, by the look Len was giving him. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mother. He showed the phone to Len, knowing that he would understand, no matter how mad he was. He knew how little he got to talk to his parents so everytime they called it was a declared rule between them that all conversations were put on hold until he was done. Len sighed, then walked off, probably to soccer practice, without saying another word.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next few days weren't any better for Kaito, at least in one way. First off, he didn't look over and notice his best friend staring at him, lust hidden behind those bright bluish-grey eyes. This was bad because part of himself noticed that he was starting to miss it. The stares, the thought of Len lusting after him. He wasn't sure when he noticed this, maybe after the fight and his conversation with his mom about who he was dating currently. but he was pretty sure now that he was so freaked out about Len wanting him because he wanted him too. He had been in total shock when he had realized this. After all for a year now, he had tried to ignore that his friend was hitting on him, and he had gone out of his way to avoid him. What an idiot he had been!

"Damnit," he had said under his breath the night before, "I think I like him too."

Now that he had managed to figure it out, he was upset that Len wouldn't talk to him. Kaito had tried, but Len would never even acknowledge that he was there. This was probably because of the way the blue-haired boy had treated him, but it didn't stop Kaito from being slightly annoyed. Looks like he was getting a taste of his own medicine.

Kaito headed out to Roy the Mustang, turned up the music once he got inside and headed to school for another day of rejection.

"Maybe I'll ambush him after soccer practice today," he thought as he drove.

* * *

Gakupo walked through the doors of D.W.M.A. He still had no clue what it stood for, but he was determined to find out. Once he was inside, he went to see the secretary to receive his class schedule. He was just transferring in to this school in the Tri State area from a school in Lincholnshire , England. He was interested to see how this new school compared to his old one.  
The secretary was a girl named Sweet Ann, or at least that's what her name tag said. She had curly blonde hair and tan skin. Gakupo also noticed, when she looked up at him, that she had bluish-green eyes.

"Name please," she said.  
"Gakupo Kamui," he responded,"I'm the new transfer student from England. I'm here for my class schedule."  
"Ok then, just a moment," she said as she scanned her records, "Ok, you're all checked out and ready to go, so here's your class schedule, and a map in case you happen to get lost."  
"Ok then, thank you," he said as he left the office, "have a nice day."

"You as well dear," responded Sweet Ann.  
The rest of the day was virtually uneventful in every way possible. Basically all that happened was he went to his classes, got introduced, and continued on work that he had already done in England (it appeared that they were much further along in the curriculum in Lincolnshire than the Tri-State area). It was very easy for him. The only bright spot in Gakupo's day had been being able to check out the cute blonde that was a few tables over from him at lunch. He had briefly wondered if the small blonde would ever consider getting together with him, but he knew it wasn't likely. He didn't know if he was even the blonde's type, but he stared all the same.

After school, he had soccer practice. He had played "football" over in England, and was quite good at it, but he had to leave just after the season started. So, he decided to continue playing the sport here in this new city. It appeared that they were just getting started and were having tryouts to see if there was anybody that could fill the spots that had been vacated when the seniors on the team graduated. The field was quite big, bigger than he had expected from such a small area, and he noticed a giant panda there along with the rest of the players. So, their mascot was a Panda? The purple-haired boy thought this was odd, but continued to march down the field to try-out.

He lined up with the other guys who weren't wearing jerseys. It appeared that there was a lot of interest in soccer at this school, since there was quite a few of them. The coach, who was apparently named Big Al, called the rest of the team in, then briefed them on how try-outs were going to go.

They went quite well, and Gakupo, along with 2 other guys, Leon and Ted, made the team. After that, they, along with the rest of the team and the other guys who tried out, hit the showers.

As they were all getting undressed, the guy named Ted passed by and asked him, "Hey, do the carpets match the drapes?"

Gakupo found this kind of amusing but just ignored him rather than answer. He didn't feel the need to discuss whether or not his pubic hair was purple with a total stranger. He continued to get undressed and was down to his boxers when he looked over and saw the cute blonde that he had been checking out earlier. He was intrigued and fairly interested...and it appeared that Len was interested in the purple-haired male as well.

Len found his perfectly toned abs and nicely sculpted legs very attractive. His ass was quite nice as well. Unfortunately he was even taller than Kaito. What was it with guys he had his eyes on being like a foot taller than him? He also thought that the long purple hair was interesting, but he was used to weird coloured hair (look at Kaito's!). He had heard Ted talk to the guy, and when he turned his head he couldn't help but stare and wonder the same thing Ted had asked him, but there was no way he would ever find out...after all he couldn't even get Kaito in his pants and he had known him for years so what were the chances that this new transfer student (he had heard that there was a new guy around),who was about 2 years older him, would want to get with him anyway...then Len looked up. The purple haired guy was staring at him as well. Len looked away quickly, blushing, embarrassed that a complete stranger had just caught him checking out his ass. Then he looked back because he realized something. This guy, whatever his name was, wasn't mad at him, or weirded out. He was interested in Len too! Once he made this revelation, the small blonde decided to introduce himself.

"Hey," said Len kind of awkwardly, "I'm Len Kagamine, I hear you're the new transfer student from England."

"Yeah, my name's Gakupo Kamui," said the purple-haired senior kind of seductively, "and I have a question for you." Len wondered what that question was. It could be anything.

The suspicion ended when Gakupo whispered, "were you just checking out my ass?"

Len was mortified, and felt himself blushing again as he said, "why would you ask that?"

"Because if I'm interested in someone, I like to know if they're interested in me too," he answered.  
Len was speechless as this soaked in. If he had heard correctly, this guy had just confessed that he was interested in him. Finally someone Len liked was reciprocating his feelings for once. Len jumped at the chance to get to know this dude. And plus his voice sounded amazingly sexy, and if they kept talking, Len could just let the sound wash over him.

"I may have been," he said cautiously, "is that a problem?"

"Actually it's the opposite," he replied.

Len was absolutely ecstatic. Here was his chance. He could finally be with someone he liked who liked him back, and maybe he could make Kaito jealous along the way.

"So...are you telling me that you like me," he asked quietly, while looking around to see if someone was listening. He wasn't afraid to date a guy, after all there was more than one gay guy around there. However, he just didn't want people overhearing him. He would tell people when he was ready. He didn't see anyone around, which didn't really surprise him, because the showers were big, loud and there people talking all around them. No one was going to hear them in here.

He pondered that question for a moment before saying, "Well, I don't really know you, but I would like to. Once I do know you, then I probably would."

Len was very happy when he said, "I think I'd like to get to know you too."

"Well I guess we're in agreement. Would you like to hang out after we're done here?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ok then, I'll meet you outside," he said before heading off to the showers. Len was in shock. He might actually end up having a steady boyfriend. He could fantasize all he wanted without feeling awkward if they really got together because Gakupo would probably be doing the same. Then he thought,

"Well, I guess this settles it. I'm most likely gay, not that it's too surprising."

Len just stood there for a few seconds before realizing that if he didn't hurry up, he would be keeping Gakupo waiting and he didn't want that to happen, so he hurried off to the showers as well.

He enjoyed the view while he showered, due to the fact that the only free shower just happened to be beside the purple-haired male. Len was pretty sure he noticed, but he didn't seem bothered. In fact, he had been grinning most of the time. And it turned out that the carpets did in fact match the drapes. What the fuck?

Once they were all dressed they met up outside.

"Hey again," said Len.

"Back at you," he responded. They were both grinning from ear to ear.

" So, where do you want to go?" Len asked, "We could go to my house, your house, or if you're not comfortable with that then I can take you on a tour of the city."

"Well, I've actually been on a tour of the city, but we could go to my house," said Gakupo, "My parents aren't home so we could get to know each other without being disturbed. Or we could go to your house."

"Well now that you mention it, we probably shouldn't go to my house, because if we did we'd have to deal with my mom and my sister. It wouldn't be terrible but I don't know if I want them to know I'm gay just yet."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, my parents don't know either."

"It can be kind of rough sometimes, I mean until a few years ago I didn't even know if I might be. I'm pretty sure now, but I just don't wanna tell them until I'm ready. Anyway, enough with the life stories for now because we're getting close to the parking lot and I have no idea where you live."

"Yeah you have a point, but I've got a car so we can just relax and talk, I know where I'm going," he paused before continuing, "Do you have to call anyone to let them know where you're going?"

"Nope, my mom doesn't expect me home until suppertime. I'm usually staying after school for practice,or catching up on school work, so she's just used to me showing up a bit late."

"Well it's 3:45 now, because tryouts didn't take as long as expected, so what time is considered supper for you?"

"About sixish usually, so we've got time."

"Ok then, so just hop in then."

Len had hardly noticed that they had reached his car. He had to admit, it was nice. By the look of it, it was a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, a black one. In fact, it was the same make and model as...

"Have you ever seen Supernatural?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" he answered.

"I've only seen it a few times and I thought the car looked familiar."

"Yeah, I think it's cool. When my parents asked me what kind of car I wanted when we moved here it was the first thing I thought of, and they somehow managed to find one."

"That is really cool," said Len as Gakupo and him got in the car. Once the car was started he asked Len what kind if music he liked, to which Len replied that he didn't really care, he liked all music. So they settled on a station where a song Len knew well was on,

"If I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever neeeeed"

Len laughed a little and so did Gakupo. As they backed up, Len thought he saw a flash of blue in his peripheral vision, but he shook it off and just enjoyed the hot senior's attention.

* * *

Kaito was pissed. He went to talk to Len after practice but he wasn't alone. He had been talking with that new guy, and he had had an odd look on his face. He knew that look of Len's. Oh yes, he knew it well. The small blonde had looked at him with that look on his face many many times. And now of all times, now that he was actually ready to give a relationship between them a chance, he had to start looking at another guy the same way. By the look on the other guy's face, he was just as happy to be with Len as Len was with him. He stopped pacing (which he had been doing for the past 25 or 30 minutes) and thought for a second. He was jealous. Completely and totally green with envy. And it was all because of a guy who he had been avoiding for a week and a half. He decided that if he was going to steal Len back, not that he had been with him in the first place, he needed a game plan. He went to his room and started to brainstorm.

* * *

Gakupo wasn't sure what had happened. They had been talking about so many different things, Len's family, his family, their lives, what different interests they both had, and more. Then, the next thing he knew, they were making out on his couch.

The small blonde had such soft lips, and even though he had told him he'd never kissed anyone before, he seemed to be doing a pretty damn good job. Gakupo had only ever kissed someone once or twice so he didn't have a lot more experience than Len did, but he didn't seem to find anything wrong with how he was doing things so he just kept going. Len was letting him take control, so he was on top of him but it didn't last long.

"Gakupo," he moaned, "switch with me for a second. I want to see what it's like on top."

Gakupo complied and got off the blonde and rested back waiting for the small male to take a try at being in control. He had to admit, for never having done this before, Len managed to manouever himself quite skillfully from the position he had been in to being on top of Gakupo kissing him even more passionately than before. The purple headed one briefly thought that there could be a chance that they were moving too fast, they had only just met, but this quickly was replaced by the realization that there was a small hand seeking entrance at the bottom of his school uniform shirt. Gakupo nodded, giving permission, and he felt a strange sensation down south as Len's hand slipped under and moved to his abs, then up until it reach his upper torso.

It was about then that Len's phone rang. Gakupo could tell that Len wasn't happy.

"I'll leave it," he breathed, "If it's really important they'll call back"

Which they did. Len reluctantly got up and checked his phone.

He heard him hiss, "Fuck off Kaito."

* * *

  
Len was almost over to the couch when his phone rang again. He checked the caller ID and saw Kaito's name. This was the third time he had called in less than 5 minutes. What could he possibly want?

"Hi," he said stiffly as he answered the call.

"Hey Len, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out," the bluenette said back.

"Well I have to go home in like ten minutes so I don't think I can."

"Ten minutes? It's only 4:30."

"Yeah my mom wants me home early today."

"Well let me drive you, it'll be faster. Where are you?"

"I've already got a ride home but thanks."

"Ok, well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yupp."

Then Len turned his cell phone off and went back over to the couch to see that Gakupo was sitting back up again.

"Who was it?"

"No one worth mentioning."

"Ok so you can do that," pointing to the couch, "with me but you can't let me into your life."

"Well I don't know if you really want to hear about my problems, I mean yeah we seem to have made some sort of instant connection or something, but we still don't really know each other."

"Well considering this instant connection, I think that we should try to get to know each other if this is going to be more than just making out with a random person that you've known for an hour."

Len realized Gakupo had a point so he told him about Kaito.

"And now I'm mad at him because all he had to do was talk to me, or say he wasn't interested but instead he just completely ignored me. So I haven't been talking to him. Then I met you and you actually seem to care so I prefer to be with you."

"I see, well I'm glad you consider me to be better than the crush you've had for two years."

"Oh my land I'm so glad you're not freaking out or anything. Now that that's over with, I would like to get back to what we were doing before if you're still up for it. And, you can be on top if you want. I really don't mean to rush things, but I just don't like talking about Kaito at the moment. I'm kind of pissed at him."

Gakupo, despite looking somewhat uneasy, still wanted to continue. So, they did.

* * *

"Why was he out of breath?" Kaito said to himself.

His mind went to terrible ideas of what could be happening, but he knew he was probably being irrational. They had just met. They couldn't be doing anything too serious.

Kaito still wanted to see Len so he came up with a plan B. This time, the blonde would listen to him.

Later that night, he was outside Len's house, ready with his speech. It was Neru that answered the door.

"Hello Mrs. Kagamine," he said politely, "I was wondering if I could take your son out for a drive, because we haven't really hung out in a while."

"No I don't mind, and you've got a point, I haven't seen you in forever Kaito. Just a second dear, I'll call him."

She called for him, and the small boy was on the last step when he noticed who was at the door.

"Kaito wants you to go drive with him," she said.

"Well I have a lot of homework, so I don't know..."

"I thought you told me you finished it?"

"Well I still have a little bit left."

"Oh you can finish it later, go hang out with your friend."

"Fine," he said, defeated, "I'll go get my coat."

Once he got back they climbed into Roy the Mustang and took off.

"So look..." Kaito started.

"What? You're sorry for completely ignoring me and ditching me for a week and a half?" Len interrupted.

"Actually yes. I shouldn't have done that."

"Well nice of you to say so," he said cooly after a second, but Kaito could tell that he was starting to calm down. Len had always been pretty bad at holding grudges, especially when the person made an attempt to apologize.

They kept talking for a bit, then Len told Kaito about what he thought of the exchange student, and that unlike Kaito he actually cared back. Kaito, annoyed by this subject, then proceeded to stop the car on an old dirt road.

"What are you doing?" Len asked curiously.

"Before you decide to go with this guy," Kaito began as he unbuckled both his and Len's seat-belts, "I want to try to convince you that you shouldn't."  
He then moved over on top of Len, in fact he had to sit in his lap, and kissed him quickly, but he meant it. He looked down at the boy but he was in shock. Kaito could tell that he wasn't sure what had just happened. So, instead of letting him wonder if this was real, the blue haired male kissed him again, more deeply this time, and Len began to return the affection. When Kaito pulled up, Len looked pleased but confused.

"I thought you were straight," he said.

"Apparently not when it comes to you," Kaito told him, "I thought your stares and stuff were creepy at first, but once they were gone, I realized how wrong I was. I want you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Len thought this over for a minute. He looked like he was in a mix of confusion and happiness that soon turned to stress and slight sadness, like he was about to cry. Kaito wasn't completely sure, but that's what it looked like to him. It wasn't really the reaction he had been looking for.

"Well that's really great, but this is the second time today that I've made out with a guy I like an I'm kind of confused about what I should do next. Do you think you could just take me home? I need to think." His voice was shaky, he spoke quickly, and he sounded like he was upset.

"Sure, I can do that,"Kaito told him.

Kaito started driving and felt kind of bad. He hadn't wanted to hurt and confuse Len, just provide him with a better option. Once they got back, he dropped the blonde off at his house and drove back to his own home. Sure he still felt bad but now he knew he had a chance at making this work. He had planted the seed, now he just needed to see if it grew into something amazing. He was almost home when he realized exactly what the blonde had said.

"He made out with him!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Len looked at the clock. It was 5:30. His alarm clock would be going off in an hour, and he had gotten no sleep at all. He was just so confused about what he should do that he hadn't been able to fall asleep no matter how hard he tried.

He kept replaying the day's events in his head. He had gotten to Gakupo's house, and he was amazed by it. It was as big, or bigger than Kaito's. He then figured that Gakupo probably had rich parents too. Gakupo showed him around, and took him to his room. It was huge and almost every inch of the wall was covered in swords.

"I have a thing with Samurais," he had said, "I'm originally from Japan so I guess it's just my way of getting in touch with my roots."

Len found this cool, and had told the purple haired male the same. He also told him that he had always wanted to go to Japan because he and his sister Rin loved anime and manga. Gakupo admitted that he liked it too, so they had bonded over a common interest. Then they had gone downstairs to grab something to drink. It turned out that they both liked water as a favourite drink, so there was another similarity between the two. They sat down on the couch and were looking for something to watch on tv, but when they found nothing interesting, they turned it off and kept talking instead. They had had much more in common than either of them had realized Len wasn't sure what they had been talking about at the time, his memory was a little fuzzy on the details, but all of a sudden they were both leaning in closer to each other. And then they kissed, and Gakupo somehow had ended up on top of him. Len had enjoyed this a lot, but after a few minutes he was tired of being on bottom, so he asked to be on top, and with the kind of grace and skill he had only imagined he was on top of the senior instead. He didn't know what had made him do it, but he started fiddling with his shirt, and when Gakupo gave him permission, he slid his hand under and felt those abs. They were amazing. He started moving further up, but then his phone had rang. After dealing with Kaito, they had continued and Gakupo had seemed somewhat reluctant to do so, but he nonetheless had seemed to enjoy being on top again.

Then there was the whole Kaito incident inside Roy. Len, trying to show Kaito what he was missing, had started talking about Gakupo. Something Len had said had set the bluenette off, because the next thing the blonde knew, Kaito was stopping the car, unbuckling their seat-belts, and sitting in his lap (probably because there wasn't enough room for straddling him). The first kiss had been quick, and kind of rushed. Len hadn't even seen it coming. He just sat there stunned, and pretty pleased as well. Then there was the second kiss, which was very passionate, and very pleasant indeed. His lips were pretty soft, and he wasn't a bad kisser either. Once it was over, Len had been very happy, but then the confusion set in. He told Kaito he thought he was straight, and Kaito had given him quite the answer. Then Len had remembered the events from earlier and he didn't know what to do next. He had almost felt like crying, but he wasn't sure why.

And now, here he was. Who should he choose? Kaito had been his crush for years, the subject of so many fantasies, and now he finally liked him back. Then there was Gakupo. He hadn't tried to run away from him like Kaito did, they had a lot in common, and he made the first move, and Len really wanted to get to know him. He was also a better kisser than Kaito, though Kaito had been sitting on his lap in the passenger seat of his car. They both liked him, he liked them, and neither of them was a bad option for a good boyfriend.

Then his answer came to him. Kaito could just be trying to make up for what happened, and maybe he didn't actually like him or mean what he had done. Then felt like an idiot because he didn't think Kaito would actually do anything like that. But, there was a way to find out how much he liked him. Pursue a relationship with Gakupo, and see how Kaito felt then. After all, he did want a relationship with Gakupo and getting to know him would allow Len to see if this connection they had would last, and it would tell him whether Kaito actually cared.

* * *

Gakupo was happy to get to school the next morning. He had been somewhat unsure about his possible relationship with Len once he heard about Kaito, after all how could he compete? He had known Len for a little over 2 hours where as this guy had known him for 2 years. Now he was over it, and he was ready to see his "friend" again today.

Once he was inside, he spotted the small blonde almost instantly. He looked him over and liked what he saw. His eyes lingered slightly on his eyes, which told him, by the dark circles he had under his eyes, he hadn't slept a lot.

"Hey," he said happily.

"Hey right back at ya," he responded with just as much enthusiasm, "About yesterday, it was a lot of fun and I hope you don't regret it, because I don't."

Gakupo was pleased at this statement, "Well I don't regret a second of it, I had fun too."

"That's great," he said as he smiled.

"Are you ok Len? You don't look like you got much sleep."

"Well, I was up late working on a project."

"I see. Well if you want I can help wake you up later," he said somewhat seductively.

"Sounds like a plan. So I guess I'll-" he started, but he was cut off by the sound of the bell.

"See ya later!" he said as he headed to his homeroom.

Gakupo was almost to his own classroom (which was only like 30 feet down the hall) when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Yo! Gakupo Kamui!"

Gakupo turned around to see a blue haired male walking to catch up with him.

"Hey...how do you know my name?"

"Well you're the new exchange student right? I've heard about you. My name is Kaito."

"Kaito? Do you know Len," he asked even though he was pretty sure of the answer.

"Yeah, he's my best friend, and that's actually what I want to talk to you about...you should probably stay away."

"Well if you're concerned about me then trust me I'm fine, I know what he's like, and I'm perfectly fine."

"Actually, I want you to stay away because I want him for myself." Gakupo let these words sink in for a second.

"Excuse me? I was talking to Len, and he mentioned you. It didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with him."

"Well I told Len yesterday that I changed my mind. I was an idiot for pushing him away, so now I want to make up for it. I want to be with him, and you're just getting in my way."

Gakupo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Well I don't really care. Len likes me, and I like him, so you can just leave us alone. I don't care if you're friends, but even if he did want to be with you at one time, you completely rejected him. I won't do that to him." Gakupo was pleased to see the frustration on Kaito's face.

"How about we let Len decide? It's his love life," he answered after a moment or two.

"Yes, let's ask him," Gakupo agreed, "but we both have to get to class for now. We'll talk at lunch."

And with that, Gakupo left Kaito standing there plotting what he was going to say to the small blonde.

* * *

Kaito was fuming by the time it was third period. He couldn't believe this guy. He had known Len longer, and they had history, yet this guy just waltzes in and thinks he can just take him. Oh yes, he was extremely ticked off. However he tried to calm down some because that was also the class he shared with Len. He looked over at the boy and Len looked back, smiling slightly. Kaito noticed that he looked pretty tired. He silently hoped that it wasn't his fault, and Len hadn't been up all night pondering what to do. Unfortunately, he probably had. Len was the type that would do that.

He snuck quick looks over at Len and sometimes Len would be looking back but most of the time he appeared to be falling asleep on his hand.

After class Kaito walked him to lunch like he did before he started ignoring him.

"Hey, you ok," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just couldn't get to sleep. I was watching tv so that eventually tired me out around 2:30 or so."

"Ok, as long as you're good." Kaito wanted to believe that he just couldn't fall asleep but he couldn't help wondering if Len was lying.

They got their food and were almost into the cafeteria when they met Gakupo.

Len smiled an said, "Hey."

"Hey to you too," he said back, "We have something we would like to talk to you about after lunch."

Kaito noticed the look of confusion on the blonde's face, then said, "Yeah we do."

They drug Len into the cafeteria and they ate. Len tried talking to them but Kaito was too busy glaring at the purple haired bastard to pay much attention and vice-versa. In fact it wasn't until Len almost fell asleep in his spaghetti that either of them payed him any attention.

"Len!" Kaito yelled at him, "you can't fall asleep in your food."

"Oh, right," he said while yawning, wiping his face off with a napkin, "Well I think I'm just gonna go talk to Rin. You guys can talk things over, then come find me after lunch."

Then he got up and left. Kaito could tell he wasn't happy with being ignored.

"I think we pissed him off," Gakupo said.

"Gee ya think?" Kaito responded.

"Rin...that's his sister's name right?"

"Yepp, and that would be her over there," Kaito said, pointing to the small blonde girl Len had sat down next to.

"Are they twins or something? They look too alike to just be brother and sister."

"Uh-Huh."

"So let's talk about this."

"What is there to say? We both want him, he probably likes both of us, so like you said we should let him decide."

"Yeah but what are we going to say? Are we going to demand he choose, just ask him to pick which one he wants, but give him time to decide, etcetera."

"Well how about this. We tell him we'll let him decide. We won't force him but we'll both try to prove which one of us is the best option. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah I guess it does."

"So we're in agreement, whoever he chooses is final, no arguing?"

"Agreed," Gakupo said and then they shook hands.

After that they finished eating and tracked Len down after the bell rang.

"Ok, we've reached an agreement," started Kaito. Then, taking turns explaining, told Len what was going on.

"So," Len said after they were done, "You want me to choose between you two, and I can have as much time as I need."

"Well we would prefer that it be sooner than later but yeah pretty much," said Kaito.

Len thought about this then said quickly, "Well I guess I have some thinking to do, so I'm just gonna go now because I have a test that I want to look over the material for." He then sped off in the other direction.

Kaito watched him walk away and felt kinda bad. Gakupo walked away too and Kaito figured that he didn't want to be with him any longer than he had to. Then he thought about what Len said. He could sort of tell when Len was lying, and it seemed like Len was just making up an excuse to get away from them. He spotted Rin and grabbed her by the arm gently. He knew that the boys and girls in the sophomore class had the fourth period together today.

"What do you want Kaito?" She asked.

"Do you guys have a test today in math?"

"Umm...not that I know of."

"Ok thanks."

"No prob."

"So he's avoiding us," thought Kaito, "Great."

* * *

Len couldn't even focus during math class that day. Between this ultimatum they had dumped on him and getting about 30 minutes of sleep, he didn't have the attention span required for algebra.

So he had to choose between Gakupo an Kaito? Well now he was in the same situation he had been in this morning except this time, he knew Kaito was going to fight for him. He had meant what happened in his car. He went over the pros and cons of each of them . Unfortunately that didn't help because he couldn't think of any cons.

"Len, pay attention," whispered Rin.

"Yeah, right," he answered.

He tried to focus, but to no avail.

"I can't focus right now, I'm just too tired. Can I copy your notes later?" he asked his sister.

"Why can't you focus?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, and now I'm just trying not to fall asleep on the desk."

"Ok fine, but my notes aren't as good as yours would be."

"Yeah you could be right but still, I would really appreciate it. And you can copy my notes every other time."

"Sounds like a plan I guess, but next time get some sleep."

"Got it."

So, from then on, he was able to just relax and hope the teacher didn't notice him slacking off. He didn't get told off all class so once the bell rang he supposed that he had succeeded.

After last class, which fortunately didn't require much concentration, he had soccer practice. At first he considered not going because well he would probably not play very well. In the end though, he did decide to because he was trying to prove that he was ok and if he didn't show up to soccer practice Gakupo might suspect him more than he already did.

He walked down to the file after changing and lined up with everyone else. He spotted Gakupo further down the line, but they didn't have a chance to talk because Big Al came over and gave them the usual pep-talk.

"Guys, here's how it is. You either work hard or get the fuck off this field because I ain't coachin' no pussys. And remember, do it all for the nookie."

Yep, that was it. Tell us how we have to shape-up or get out, then quote Do It All For The Nookie by Limp Bizkit. He meant what he said though, and Len just hoped that he didn't get thrown off the team today because of his tired and stressed out state.

Thank the Lord, after a few hours of hard training, it was over. However the coach came over to talk to him.

"Len, you feeling okay," he asked, much gentler than Len had expected, "Your head seems like it's somewhere else, and you're not acting like you're putting your all into practice."

"Sorry coach, I just couldn't get any sleep last night," responded the blonde, "I had a project due and I was worried about whether I got it passed in on time."

"Okay, fine, but the next practice is on Monday so I want you in top form by then," replied the coach assertively, "You are one of our best players and I would hate to lose you."

"Thanks Coach," the blonde said, surprised by this statement.

"Don't get used to it, now hit the showers before I change my mind about suspending you from play for lack of effort in practice," he yelled playfully.

"Yes sir," he stammered before heading to the locker room. He didn't really feel like moving from his postiton on the bench once he was sitting there, but he woke up enough to be able to stare at Gakupo as he undressed, then knew that if he hurried he might be able to sneak a spot beside him. He quickly undressed himself then stole the shower next to the purple haired male.

"Hey Len," Gakupo started out, "Wanna come to my house and hang out?"

Len knew what he ment by "hang out", so he responded appropriately, "I would like to, but I don't know if I'd be the best company right now."

"Alright, but are you sure you're okay Len?"

Damn, he knew something was up. So the blonde quickly tried to find a way to cover his ass by saying, "Yeah, I am, just still a little tired. And you know what, I think I'll be fine, we should hang out."

"Sounds good," Gakupo replied.

"Yeah," Len thought, "it sounds great because I would love to make out with you on your couch again, but I would also like to make out with Kaito on _his _couch somtime." Len had a decision to make, and he hadn't a clue how to make it.


End file.
